


Rainy Nights

by cinax (orphan_account)



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Gwen is an amazing girlfriend, Reminiscing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cinax
Summary: Courtney works too hard and Gwen insists she takes the night off. Alternative summary, self-indulgent fluff because I miss them.
Relationships: Courtney & Gwen (Total Drama), Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama)
Kudos: 51





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Their personalities stray a bit from canon, but I imagine they’ve matured and grown since teenage years. But I tried to keep true to the important parts of their characters regardless! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I loved writing this (:

“Babe, you’ve been working all day... shouldn’t you take a break? Even if only a short one.” Gwen handed her lover a cup of coffee then settled down next to her, careful not to disturb or sit on any of the papers scattered across their bed.

“I can’t. The deadline is this Friday. I swear  all my hair is going to turn gray and fall out at this point! It’s like  _no one_ takes their jobs seriously but me!” Courtney snapped, slamming a highlighter down which caused the steaming hot liquid in her mug to slosh around. Thankfully only a few drops escaped, falling onto the bed below. But they could easily wash the comforter. “And yet they act all high and mighty. Like they’re above me, despite my superior education! I could be running the damn company singlehandedly! And don’t even get me  started on how blatantly sexist most of the men in my department are! If not  all of them.”

“Hey, c’mon. I’m  ordering you now. Take a break, just _relax_ for the rest of the night.”

Any other time Courtney would’ve argued against her girlfriend, but after working nearly nonstop for the past 48 hours, she was far too tired to. And falling asleep in Gwen’s arms did sound pretty appealing right about now.

She caved in with a sigh, collecting the scattered files and documents and putting them back in their respective folders. Then she set said folders onto their bedside table, along with her mug of coffee, which she’d barely even taken a sip from. Such a waste, but she didn’t intend on staying up long enough to finish it. She had much more important things on her list of things to finish.

“Total drama island doesn’t sound too bad right about now, huh?” Gwen joked, which did get at least an amused snort from Courtney.

“Honestly? It nearly sounds like _heaven_ right about now. Though, I definitely don’t miss Chef’s  _awful_ cooking. Scratch that, awful doesn’t even begin to describe how disgusting it was. I don’t think any word can. It should be against the law to serve that to any human being, let alone a bunch of teens. Except Owen, I’m convinced he had a stomach of steel.” 

Gwen tipped her head back as she laughed. “Speaking of Owen, I _definitely_ don’t miss his deadly toxins. No matter how sweet he was. It was absolute  _torture_.”  


The brunette giggled as she pulled off her shirt. “I do kind of miss everyone, though. It sucks that we don’t talk to anyone anymore... aside from Bridgette. But god, I think I’d even be happy to hear from...  _Heather_.”

“Wow.” Gwen gasped, her eyes going comically wide. “I never thought I’d hear _you_ of all people say that- no offense, babe.”

“Offense  _taken_.” Courtney pouted, looking over her shoulder as she tied her hair up into a messy pony tail. Her hair had grown out in the years, but she still kept it relatively short, just below her collarbones. Anything longer and she would have to add another thing to add to her list of things to complain about. She already whined enough about her bangs.

“Let me make it up to you?”

“That sounds oddly familiar... I think  someone said a line very similar to that after stealing my hot goth boyfriend.” Courtney flopped back on the bed with a huff, only to be scooped into Gwen’s arms, which she managed to not complain about. She just silently folded her arms atop her chest, then rested her head on top, so she could look at Gwen without straining her neck.

“Hey, I’m not sure about the hot part, but now you have a goth  _girlfriend._ That counts for something, right?”

Courtney couldn’t help but smile. What could she say? Gwen’s positive energy was contagious. It’s honestly how she’s been able to loosen up a significant amount throughout their years of being together. “More than something. And I can assure you, you’re  _very_ hot.  _More_ than hot, actually. I’m so glad everything happened... even if we both ended up losing a boyfriend in the end. I know I don’t say it nearly as often as I should... but I appreciate you a lot.”

Gwen blushed at her words and raised a hand to cup Courtney’s cheek. “I appreciate you too... my cute control freak.” She teased.

“I take it all back.” Gwen couldn’t help but laugh as Courtney pouted.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She mumbled in between fits of giggles.

“Uh huh,  clearly .”

“I  am.” Gwen cupped the brunette’s freckled cheeks, peppering kisses across her face.

Sometimes when she managed to wake up before Courtney(which was truly a challenge), she’d find herself trying to count the seemingly endless galaxy of freckles splattered across her lover’s face.

Back in their teenage years, they were most prominent around her nose and faded out towards her cheeks, but now they were  _everywhere_. Even her shoulders. And Gwen thought it was the cutest thing ever, even if Courtney hated them. “I love you, babe... forgive me?”

No further persuasion was needed. One look from Gwen and Courtney absolutely  _melted_. Not that she’d ever admit that aloud. “Mmm, _fine_. I _guess_ I’ll forgive you this time.” She huffed out while averting her gaze. She couldn’t believe that even now she found herself blushing like a love struck high schooler over the simplest of actions.

Gwen would’ve been worried over the slightly passive-aggressive response just a few years ago. But she knew Courtney like the back of her hand now. At times she even swore she knew her lover better than she did herself. “You know you love me.” She hummed.

“ _Maybe_.” Courtney shrugged, looking up at her girlfriend with a goofy smile on her face. Something only Gwen had the pleasure of seeing.

“Looks like Rose wants some love too.” Gwen pointed out with a snort as a fluffy white cat curled up beside them, after flicking her tail in Courtney’s face.

“She sure has a way of showing it.” Courtney scoffed and rolled her eyes, but reached out to rub the cat’s head regardless. Her cheek now rested upon Gwen’s chest as her eyelids grew heavy. To be fair, she’d been fighting back her exhaustion for hours now.

“You’re partly to blame for her being spoiled, babe. Y’know, you two have a lot in common.” Gwen teased, rubbing the brunette’s back absentmindedly, not yet realizing said girl had fallen asleep.

She stared up at the ceiling, listening to the rain drops fall just outside their open window. She’d have a mess to mop up in the morning and Courtney would surely complain about it for a good half an hour at most, but it was worth it if it meant not disturbing Rose or Courtney- who Gwen just realized was asleep, to close it. “Goodnight, Courtney...” She mumbled before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, soon after drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought (: Any feedback is greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
